La Desgarradora verdad
by Princesa del Tikal
Summary: Anga (Crystal) es una joven leona que gozaba de una hermosa vida, todos eso cambia al descubrir que el amor de su vida no era lo que parecía. Un error que le costo bastante caro y que lamentaría por siempre.


Los personajes del Rey León no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Disney.

**Dulce Ilusión.**

Mufasa y Scar se encontraban recorriendo juntos la sabana. Ambos hermanos regresaban de un extenso patrullaje por las llanuras. A la distancia, podían observar a dos leonas: Una cachorrita de aproximadamente tres meses de edad, con pelaje grisáceo, ojos azules, con unas adorables pecas debajo de cada ojo que la hacían lucir adorable. Y esta se encuentra junto a una leona joven de la misma edad que ellos, que posee también pelaje grisáceo con la diferencia de que sus ojos son marrones y carece de pecas. Se trataban de Sarabi, la futura reina de esas tierras y su pequeña hermana Anga, la nombraron así por el color de sus ojos, azules como el mismo cielo. Pero prefería que todas la llamasen por el apodo que su hermana mayor le dio Crystal.

La cría tiene en sus ojos un brillo especial al mirar a quienes se aproximan a ellas. Su mirada está especialmente centrada en el león más joven. Sus ojos esmeraldas, piel canela y melena azabache siempre la habían cautivado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Hoy finalmente se atreverá a hablarle.

—Hola Sarabi. —Saluda Mufasa a su pareja y futura esposa. Esta lo recibe con alegría frotando su cabeza con la suya, para luego lamer con ternura el rostro de su pareja

Scar pasa de largo a los tres leones. Crystal toma ese gesto como su primera oportunidad de acercarse a él. Sin perder tiempo, la leoncita corre hasta quedar al lado del mayor. Su rostro no refleja otra cosa que no sea dulzura y calidez al hijo prodigo del reino, que recientemente es conocido como un déspota.

— ¿Cómo te va Taka? —Pregunta ella, ignorando el gesto despectivo del mayor hacia ella y su hermana.

—Eres la única que aún me llama así. —Respondió él, aún manteniendo su indiferencia.

Es la primera vez en meses que escucha que alguien dice su nombre real y no el cruel apodo que le dio su hermano hace días. Cuando expulsó del reino a un león invasor y a su cómplice cobra. Realmente detestaba su nuevo apodo.

—A mí no me interesa lo que diga tú hermano, fuiste muy valiente y sacaste a ese tipo de aquí. Debió valorar eso.

—Al menos tú valoras lo que hice.

—Alguien debe hacerlo, ¿dónde estaban los demás?

Él no sabe que responderle, ya que le da mucha vergüenza admitir que estuvo tentando a derrocar a su hermano con ayuda de aquel desconocido. También le ofreció gobernar juntos, y de no ser porque aquella cobra marcara su rostro, hubiera cedido a dicho trato. Rápidamente inventa una mentira.

—En otra misión, creí que podría encargarme solo.

Crystal, con la inocencia característica de alguien de su edad, no duda de su amado. Ella desde siempre lo ha idealizado y puede asegurar que él no sería capaz de una atrocidad así. Por lo menos eso cree ahora.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer esta tarde?

— Tal vez recorrer el reino, otra vez.

— ¿Te acompañó?

— Si quieres.

La dulce pequeña de ojos azules no sospecha de su caballero ideal. Él percibe su presencia en ese instante como una monumental molestia; no solo tuvo que soportar a su odioso y perfecto hermano todo el día, y verlo con la hembra por la que alguna vez suspiro. Ahora tiene que aguantar a esa mocosa de voz aguda haciéndole preguntas banales e insignificantes, como ella misma. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento es era estar solo. Pero tampoco podía ser descortés con ella, su hermano y cuñada estaban ahí; si la ofendía posiblemente la iba a pagar con uno de los poderosos zarpazos de Mufasa.

— ¿Qué piensas de Mufasa? —Pregunta él, aunque realmente no le importa mucho lo que una niñata que apenas está comenzando a vivir piense.

— A mí me da igual, siento que se cree más de lo que es.

Oír esas palabras, por parte de un cachorro de su edad, no lo esperaba. Ya que normalmente su hermano era el ídolo de todos, los cachorros eran los que más lo admiraban; y escuchar que la hermana de su cuñada piense que Mufasa no es la gran cosa… Hace que le agrade mucho la pequeña que ahora tiene a su lado.

— Es así, nunca me tomó en serio.

— Nada de eso es tú culpa, tú padre la tiene.

— Siempre lo prefirió a él.

— No entiendo porque, es muy descuidado.

— Debe ser porque es el más fuerte.

— Eso no es importante, al menos para mí.

Confiesa por fin Crystal, con un leve rubor que es perceptible a simple vista. Ese detalle llama ligeramente la atención de su querido Taka. Ya que ahora la mira fijamente como si fuese algo muy especial. Eso hace que su corazón lata acelerado con un gozo que nunca pensó experimentar.

— Ya es algo, desearía ser tan fuerte como él.

— Tienes otras cualidades. Eres inteligente, rápido y pones atención a los detalles.

— ¿De verdad piensas eso de mí?

Aquella revelación es un rayo de esperanza. Nunca pensó que aun existiera alguien en la manada que todavía lo viera como un héroe en lugar del engreído que se cree mejor que el resto de la guardia.

— Sí, parece que soy la única en la manada que piensa así. Tal vez estés decepcionado.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Crystal?

— Porque sé que te gusta mi hermana y yo soy muy pequeña para ti.

— Sarabi me depreció por Mufasa, ya no me interesa.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —Pregunta algo exaltada, pero luego se siente avergonzada—. Disculpa.

— De verdad. —Responde el mayor, caminando hacia la roca—. ¿Tienes hambre?

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — Pregunta feliz la cachorra. Ya que eso le da esperanza de que la elija como su pareja en el futuro.

— Si tú quieres.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Responde Crystal que salta de emoción ante la idea de estar a solas con él, para ella eso significaba mucho. Tenía la oportunidad de ayudarlo a cambiar y demostrarles a los demás que alguien como él podía mejorar. Ambos caminan de vuelta a las praderas para cazar algo.

Sarabi los ve y comienza a preocuparse: lo conoce de prácticamente toda la vida y sabe que, en cualquier momento, algo malo podría sucederle a su hermana. Desde hace tiempo el hermano de Mufasa ha demostrado un comportamiento turbio. Por eso no confía en él. Sabe que por ahora, su hermana no corre peligro alguno; aunque no será una cachorra para siempre, crecerá. Cuando llegue ese momento cualquier cosa podría pasar.

— Sé que no debería pensar mal, pero no me gusta mucho que Crystal se junte a solas con él

— ¿Quieres que lo vigile? — Pregunta Mufasa de inmediato.

— Sí. Sé que por ahora no hay peligro. Es solo que es muy pequeña e inocente y temo que en algún momento tú hermano se aproveche de ella.

— Entiendo tus preocupaciones, Scar ya no es el león que solía ser. —Expresa con preocupación y tristeza el joven león de melena roja.

Su querido hermano cambio radicalmente desde aquel día que expulso a un león intruso que merodeaba el lugar. Comprende las dudas de su pareja y no perderá a la pequeña de vista a medida que crezca, para mantenerla a salvo.

* * *

El tiempo pasa, Crystal ha crecido bastante, al punto de ya ayudar a su hermana mayor y a las otras leonas con la cacería. Aunque siempre trata de guardar algo de comida para su querido Taka. Ella ya no soporta a su cuñado y sus reglas desde que su hermana hizo oficial su unión. Mufasa todo el tiempo la andaba controlando. Las pocas veces que ella se le escapa de su vista, las aprovecha para ver a su amor platónico en su solitaria cueva. Cual ermitaño, él ha pasado mucho tiempo ahí desde que perdió el rugido de los ancestros por atacar al resto de la guardia.

Ella es la única que le habla desde entonces, porque nadie cree su historia de que ellos intentaron atacarle primero. La joven leona carga en su boca un muslo de Ñu para su amado. Afortunadamente está ahí casi como si la estuviese esperando. Con cuidado deposita el trozo de carne cerca de él.

—Fue difícil, pero te guarde la parte del ñu que más te gusta, Taka.

—Eres muy amable Crystal. No tenías que molestarte. —Responde el león mayor conmovido por el regalo de la joven, a la que cada día vio crecer, hasta convertirse, para él, en la flor más bella.

Solo ella le creía su mentira de que atacó a la guardia en defensa propia. Desde aquel fatídico día no solo perdió a sus antiguos compañeros al atacarlos, también su rugido, su dignidad y el respeto de los demás animales. Podía apostar que hasta Zazú lo consideraba poca cosa. No podía caer más bajo. Abandonaría ese lugar y se uniría a los leones vagabundos si no fuera porque ese dulce ángel lo visita cada vez que puede.

— No me importa, es algo que yo quiero hacer.

— ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? —Espetó Taka.

— ¿Después de todo este tiempo aún lo preguntas? Porque me agradas.

— Es que no logro entender por qué todos me odian.

— Porque piensan que tú solo lastimaste a la guardia. Además, ni siquiera saben si ellos querían meterse contigo. Cómo siempre no te dieron la oportunidad de explicarte y asumieron que los dañaste por maldad.

— A veces pienso que lo mejor sería marcharme con Mstari y no volver jamás.

— Me gustaría acompañarte, este lugar no sería lo mismo.

La joven tendría una vida aburrida y tediosa sin él ¿Conformarse con otros leones? Jamás todos eran huecos, superficiales y molestos. Uno incluso le dijo obscenidades sobre lo que haría si ella aceptara ser su pareja. Definitivamente no podía permitir que se fuera de su vida.

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a vivir como vagabunda conmigo?

— Sí. Si estaría dispuesta— Responde sin pensar y sonriendo con ternura.

— Eres muy dulce, Crystal.

— Gracias.

— ¡Scar, ven un momento! —Gritó Mufasa, sorprendiendo a ambos. Sobre todo a Crystal quien pensó haberlo perdido de vista una vez que se alejó de la zona de caza.

—Mufasa no pasa… —Empezó explicando Crystal, quien fue interrumpida por el semblante y mirada seria del gran león

—Necesito que me acompañes, hermano.

—Siempre es así, no te preocupes Crystal. — Replicó Scar a Crystal, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriéndole.

—No es necesario, ya me iba. —Dijo Crystal, quien voltea a mirar con cierta rabia al león mayor. Siempre era lo mismo desde que alcanzo la madurez recientemente.

Su ahora cuñado invertía parte de su "Valioso tiempo" en evitar que se viera con Taka, se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza constante para ella. De forma astuta y ágil, Crystal encontró un escondite cerca de la cueva para escuchar lo que ambos machos hablan. Era una pequeña abertura que le permitía ver.

— Deja en paz a esa leona. —Advierte el rey con un tono serio y molesto a su hermano, quien trata de mantener la calma. Ya que realmente la estaba pasando bien con la conversación que mantenía con la menor.

— Ella es la que se acerca a mí, y quizás sea porque la trato bien. —Responde s el león de melena negra con sagacidad, con una sonrisa burlona propia de él. Cosa que irrita profundamente a su hermano.

Crystal desde su escondite apenas puede contener las ganas de reprocharle aquello a Mufasa. Esa era la cosa que más detestaba de él. Ahora se creía su padre, para elegir con quien debía estar el resto de su vida.

— Es porque no sabe cómo eres en realidad.

— Tú me hiciste así. —Contesta molesto Scar—. De no ser por ti, no tendría esta cicatriz.

Eso es suficiente para ella. No soporta más la prepotencia de su cuñado y sale de su escondite para confrontarlo.

— ¡Tú no eres mi padre para impedirme tomar mis propias decisiones, Mufasa!

—Eres muy joven, Crystal, y no piensas con claridad. —Responde con calma a la provocación de su cuñada—. No sabes cómo es Scar.

Aquello hizo que Crystal perdiera la paciencia, más allá de su límite. Claro, ahora es un experto en todo lo que a su hermano se refiere. Mufasa solo lo visita como ahora, para regañarlo por cualquier insignificancia. Que en la mayoría de las veces resultaba no ser provocada por causa suya. Simplemente era su pararrayos para cualquier situación que le irritara y no tuviera a otro con el cual desquitarse esa rabia. Ella se sentía culpable de ser ahora la razón por la que lo reprenda esta vez. Pero no por eso iba a quedarse callada y obedecer ante tal injusticia para ambos.

—Claro y tú lo conoces tan bien. — Responde ella con sarcasmo. —Métete en tus asuntos y yo en los míos. En lugar de usarme para practicar cuando seas padre.

—Quiero protegerte, Sarabi está preocupada por ti.

Aquello hace que se sorprenda un poco, aunque eso cambia a ira. Por supuesto, ¿Cómo es que no había visto venir eso? Su hermana obviamente estaba detrás de esa situación y nunca la tomo como sospechosa hasta este día. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Si los mejores machos no podían ser suyos no serían de nadie más; en el pasado ella y Taka tuvieron un pequeño romance que termino luego de que ella y los dos hermanos crecieran. Ella lo cambio por Mufasa, por obvias razones. Era igual de superficial que las demás. Ahora ni siquiera deseaba que se quedara con su ex novio. ¿Acaso quería a todos los machos decentes para sí misma o qué? Esa revelación fue mucho para ella.

—Debí suponerlo, reconozco que son el uno para el otro ¡Se meten en lo que no les importa! —Con ese grito la leona corre del lugar lo que sus aun doloridas patas, después de la caza le permiten correr.

— ¡Crystal! —Grita preocupado el rey, y luego se molesta con Scar—. Tú la pusiste contra nosotros.

—Yo no hice nada. —Dice tranquilo Scar—. Sabes cómo son los adolescentes.

* * *

Un poco lejos de ahí Crystal se tira en la suave hierba de la Sabana y llora. Después se pone a reflexionar y llega a una conclusión interesante: tal vez no tenga por qué alejarse de él. Mufasa no estaría despierto siempre. Aprovecharía ese lapso de tiempo en el que su monarca estuviera en letargo con su egoísta y prepotente hermana, para tener por fin un rato a solas con el amor de su vida.

Cuando retorno a la cueva, no fue difícil aparentar tranquilidad y dar una buena disculpa falsa a su cuñado. Con paciencia, esperó a que el sol bajara y diera paso a la tenue luz de la luna. Espero un largo rato en la cueva, incluso tuvo que fingir que se encontraba dormida para proseguir con su pequeña fuga. Cuando ve que sus carceleros están profundamente dormidos va directamente a la que ahora nombra la cueva prohibida.

Sus ojos se iluminan al ver que él se encuentra despierto. Se acerca con sigilo, consiguiendo sorprenderlo por un instante. Pero verla de vuelta dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa.

— Cada día está peor, no lo soporto. —Comenzó hablando ella. Su comentario provocó una sonrisa en la cara de Scar.

— Se cree demasiado porque es el rey. —Respondió el león con la cicatriz.

— Sí, rayos. Solo porque se casó con mi hermana automáticamente es mi papá y puede decirme que hacer, donde ir y con quien estar.

— Es normal en él, siempre está dando órdenes.

— ¿Quieres ver las estrellas como hacíamos antes?

—Me encantaría, Crystal.

— ¿Has visto algo más hermoso?

— No he visto nada más hermoso.

Él no puede evitar fijar su vista en ella al dar esa respuesta. Al principio, solo aceptaba que estuviese cerca para hacerle compañía, y sentirse menos miserable de lo que ya era al perder el respeto de los demás desde aquel nefasto día. Su pérdida, desde que alteró el orden, no solo se limitaba al don que le fue otorgado; sino que también perdió a su guardia y la estima de casi todos en el territorio. Menos el de esa la hermosa e inocente criatura que tenía frente suyo. Ahora ya no es una molestia o un parche, realmente se siente bien a su lado.

La joven no responde, solo mira las estrellas al lado de su posible pareja por un largo rato. Pero, al empezar a sentir sueño, recuerda que debe volver a la cueva y descansar un poco o sus molestos carceleros notaran que estuvo ausente.

— Sí, me tengo que ir antes de que se den cuenta de que no estoy.

— Buena suerte, y trata de ignorar a Sarabi y Mufasa. —Dijo Taka.

— Siempre lo hago.

En un acto de atrevimiento, ella lame su rostro y se marcha con una sonrisa traviesa en su juvenil rostro arrebolado. Era la primera vez que le demostraba afecto de esa manera. Tiempo atrás ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacerlo y ahora ya lo hacía. Era una pequeña victoria personal, sin duda.

"_Solo contigo me siento a gusto."_

Scar se sonroja un poco, ya que no esperaba esa travesura de parte de su amiga. Y a partir de ese momento, la empezaría a ver como algo más.

"_Esa leona me quiere de verdad." _

Scar observa el cielo nocturno y sonríe un poco teniendo tan solo un poco de esperanza. De que ya encontró a su amor verdadero. Y soltó el primer suspiro de una hermosa relación.

* * *

El tiempo pasa rápido, y como si nada ya ha pasado un año desde que Mufasa ascendió al trono. Ahora intenta concebir su descendencia, cosa que cierta hembra aprovecha para escabullirse bajo sus narices y ver a quien más quiere.

No Crystal. Cada noche sin falta lo busca en su solitaria y aislada cueva para platicar, comer y otras veces solo van a la pradera y admiran el firmamento, como lo hacen justo ahora.

— Este plan salió muy bien, tú hermano está calmado y no sospecha nada.

— Ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente. —Respondió Scar.

— Sí. Oye, ¿qué piensas cuando ves las estrellas? —Le pregunta ella mirando al cielo.

Taka reflexiona su respuesta. No quiere alejarla, pero siente que si finge sonreír y aparentar como que no le pasa nada, al igual que su hermano, sería demasiado hipócrita de su parte.

— Pienso que ahí están mis padres, y tal vez hasta mi madre me odie. —Responde él, luego de una larga contemplación de las constelaciones. Reyes del pasado que pasaron a mejor vida. Él baja la cabeza al pronunciar esas palabras.

Las acciones que había hecho Scar que ha realizado a lo largo de su vida, en cierta forma, no le enorgullecían. Perdió demasiado ese día en que planeó su primer golpe de estado contra de su hermano. Seguramente, ver eso llenó de angustia a su madre en el más allá, y le dio la razón a su padre que nunca tuvo fe en él.

— No digas esas cosas, ¿porque siempre eres tan negativo? —Se le acerca y se apoya a su lado para darle confianza.

— Discúlpame Crystal. Es que siento que estoy maldito. —dice él, mirándola con la cabeza baja—. Todos los que amo acaban odiándome. O peor, mueren.

— Solo debes tener cuidado con lo que piensas hacer. Además aún hay alguien que te quiere. —Dijo la leona de ojos azules.

— Eres tan amable conmigo Crystal.

— Muchos perdieron la fe en ti, pero yo no. Sé que puedo cambiarte.

Él la abraza.

—Por favor, no me dejes solo.

Ella se ríe. —No lo haré, ¡atrápame! — grita feliz corriendo a modo juguetón.

Él sonríe y la sigue.

Ella corre por la hierba y solo por diversión le da ventaja y corre un poco más lento en el lugar más suave. Él logra alcanzarla pero en lugar de derribarla prefiere correr a su lado. Scar se atreve a lamer su mejilla. Verlo tan feliz llena de gozo su corazón, odiaba que siempre estuviese apático y triste todo el día. Realmente sentía que solo con ella podía sonreír. Eso la hacía sentir útil y que todos sus esfuerzos por convertirlo en un mejor león estaban dando frutos. Como demostración de confianza se tira boca arriba en la hierba suave.

— Ven esto es más cómodo que la cueva.

Este se recuesta a su lado, comprobando por su cuenta la afirmación de su acompañante.

— Sí, aunque cualquier lugar es agradable cuando tú estás conmigo.

— Solo lo dices porque sí.

— Lo digo porque de verdad lo pienso. —Dice mirándola a los ojos. —Contigo soy feliz.

— Eso significa mucho para mí, porque demuestra lo equivocados que están nuestros hermanos. Tú eres más que el renegado. Tienes sentimientos que ellos no se molestan en ver.

— Y sólo tú conocerás ese lado mío, sólo me importa lo que tú pienses, Crystal. Eres mi manada.

— Me alegra, antes pensaba que te molestaba mi presencia. Tú sabes cuando era cachorra

— Antes no sabía bien cómo reaccionar.

— Entiendo, debe ser difícil que de pronto te comprendan y escuchen.

— Sí, y no hay nadie que me entienda como tú.

Ella comienza a bostezar, eso la desanima ya que significa que debe retirarse de ahí y volver con quienes la hacen sufrir. A veces, él deseaba que la noche fuera eterna y permanecer a su lado. Por ahora debía conformarse con esos encuentros, hasta encontrar una solución al problema de ambos.

—Lo siento, debo retirarme. Si no duermo lo suficiente; el señor perfecto sospechara y podría ser el fin de esto. No quiero que acabe.

—Descansa, Crystal. —Dice él lamiendo su mejilla. —Estaré despierto un rato más.

—Volveré a misma hora. — Ella le devuelve la lamida. Decide ser un poco más coqueta y le guiña un ojo antes de irse.

"_Lo sabía, Mufasa y mi hermana no saben nada. Todos tienen una luz en su interior". _Piensa ingenuamente Crystal, mientras corre de regreso a la roca.

"_Espero que mi maldición no le afecte". _Se dice mentalmente el león conocido como Scar que durante su niñez fue agobiado por la profecía de una maldición que hasta ahora parece cumplir al pie de la letra

«o»

Han pasado ya tres meses y, como si sus plegarias fueran respondidas, Mufasa al fin tuvo un heredero. La noticia se corrió muy rápido por todo el territorio.

Hoy es el día en que el príncipe será presentado ante todos. Crystal fue una de las primeras en llegar al evento, le reservo un lugar a su lado al hermano del rey. Lo espero por varias horas hasta que al fin llega. Pero se le ve con un semblante decaído y apático.

Ella no entiende sus razones para querer tener el puesto de Mufasa. Ciertamente era respetado y admirado por todos, pero también significaba mucho trabajo. Aparte de que parecía ser bastante estresante tener que lidiar con los problemas de todos. Ya que ahora incluso tenía que hacer cosas que le correspondían antaño a la guardia del león en ausencia de la misma.

Por supuesto, que de eso culpaba a Taka ya que, según su cuñado, él atacó con malicia a los integrantes de la misma, provocando su desaparición sin razón alguna. Importándole poca las explicaciones que este le diera. Como era el paria nadie le creía… Solo ella lo hacía.

— Esto solo viene a confirmar que nunca seré rey.

— A mí tampoco me gusta esto, pero si no te quedas podría ser peor.

— En un rato más me marcharé, no me siento muy bien.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — Pregunta ella angustiada creyendo su mentira.

— No te preocupes, sé que quieres ver al hijo de Mufasa.

— Trataré de calmarlo si se enoja.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado a que se enoje conmigo.

Crystal permaneció en la celebración y observo maravillada todo el evento. Los animales estaban felices con ver a su futuro rey mostrarse ante ellos, mirándolos con la inocencia que solo un cachorro pequeño y puro como él podía dar. La joven leona, por un momento, se sintió aliviada de ver que no había mayores inconvenientes.

Mufasa aparentemente no había notado la ausencia de Taka. Lastimosamente, y para consternación de ella, Zazú lo delató. Para rematar, el ave le recordaba a ella que la ausencia del hermano del rey era una falta de respeto, no solo el mismo rey, sino para el reino mismo.

El rey manifestó su rabia con un rugido que la hizo temblar de puro terror. Intentó mantener la calma y explicarle, tratando de llegar a su lado compasivo. Lastimosamente Zazú continuó echando leña al fuego lo que terminó en un pequeño arrebato por parte de Mufasa, que lanzó una piedra de gran tamaño algo lejos, hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva principal de la roca, y luego, seguramente, este sería el día en que haría trizas al inútil de su hermano menor.

Se marchó, dejando sola a una Crystal preocupada por Taka. Sarabi, por su parte, parecía no importarle mucho lo que ambos machos hicieran. Se retiró, dejando sola a su hermana con dolorosos pensamientos sobre si novio estaría a salvo o no. Ella espero hasta que el sol se pusiese, como siempre, para ver cómo se encontraba su dulce amor, detestando la idea de pensar que ambos hayan peleado por algo tanto como asistir o no a la ceremonia.

Zazú se las iba a ver con ella si lo encontraba solo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta ella, lista para atenderlo por si traía alguna herida.

— Estoy bien. No te preocupes, Crystal. Mufasa no hizo nada además de gritarme.

— Menos mal, —Dice ella aliviada—, esta mañana parecía que esta vez sí cumpliría sus amenazas de hacerte pedazos.

— Solo me quedó claro que ni Zazú me respeta en este lugar.

— Todavía existe alguien que te quiere y respeta. —La respuesta de ella provoca que él lama su mejilla con ternura.

— Tú eres lo único que hace que vivir aquí valga la pena.

— Yo le explique que si viniste. Pero que te sentías mal. Confía más en Zazú que llegó tarde y no te vio, que a mí.

— Estoy acostumbrado que Mufasa me trate así.

— Ahora que Simba está aquí. Va a estar más ocupado y no tendrá tanto tiempo libre para vigilarme

— Es lo único bueno de este día ¿no crees, Crystal?

Él sonríe y la acaricia con su hocico

— Ya no tendremos que ocultarnos. —Dijo Scar.

— Sí, todos se fijarán solo en Simba y por fin podré vivir mi vida como yo quiera. —Dice tranquila y muy feliz

— Al fin nadie nos molestará. —Terminó él.

Él lame otra vez su mejilla. Ella le devuelve el gesto.

— Incluso cuando sea el momento, podríamos tener nuestra propia familia. —Dice Crystal, algo apenada, al león de melena negra.

— ¿Te gustaría tener un cachorro conmigo? —Una leve esperanza se asoma en el semblante de Scar.

— Por supuesto que me encantaría tener un cachorro contigo. Cuando esté lista para eso claro. Sería mi más grande tesoro. —Dice ella con emoción al pensar en tener un cachorro de ambos.

—Nada me haría más feliz. — Dice él, sonriéndole y la abrazándola. —Al fin estaría tranquilo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Aunque nunca fueras rey?

—No necesito un reino si tengo una familia contigo.

* * *

Un tiempo después, las cosas en el reino cambiaron de forma radical, al menos para la pareja secreta. Mufasa pasaba más tiempo cuidando de su cachorro que vigilando a su cuñada. Y ahora que Simba era más activo; el trabajo de niñera, tanto para Crystal como a Scar, les era cada día más complicado. La joven leona también ha ido madurando.

El día de hoy, ella se encuentra en los matorrales junto a Taka. La luz de la luna los ilumina y el cielo está rodeado de brillantes estrellas. Pero la leona se encuentra bastante cansada para disfrutar de tal hermosa vista.

— Cuidar a Simba es muy agotador. —se queja ella— ¿Es eso? ¿O envejecí antes de tiempo? — Termina diciendo con una sonrisa aliviada.

— No mientes, cansa demasiado. —Dice riendo—. Es un cachorro muy activo.

— Espero que el nuestro sea más tranquilo. —Responde mirando al cielo—. Cuando lo tengamos, por supuesto.

— Sea como sea, lo amaré. —Dice él, recostándose a su lado.

— He notado que no duermes bien ¿pasa algo?

Taka no cree que Crystal acepte de buena gana que frecuenta el cementerio de elefantes, y les da parte de la comida que ella le entrega a las hienas para ganarse su confianza. Pensar en la reacción de ella ante tal noticia haría que ella perdiese la calma. Por suerte la pequeña excusa que inventó sirvió. Después de todo, le creía casi cualquier cosa.

Él nunca quiso demostrarle a su amada su cansancio, preocupación e incluso miedo que tenía ante cada visita que tenían juntos. Valoraba esos preciosos momentos en que no era el detestado y tenía a alguien que lo apreciaba de verdad y no porque pudiera conseguir algo de él como era el caso de las hienas.

Aunque le doliera tenía que mentirle.

— No pasa nada, solo me gusta pasear de noche. —Dijo Scar, con rapidez.

— Como quieras, hay que disfrutar nuestro pequeño rato de libertad, ¿Sabes? —Pregunta ella, de forma pícara.

La joven leona, que con los cambios que ha tenido su cuerpo ha comenzado a sentir que requiere ciertas necesidades. Esa noche en particular. Está en su etapa receptiva y lista para cumplir uno de sus más preciados sueños que tuvo desde que vio a su galante Taka: procrear un cachorro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Crystal?

— Tal vez... Si esté lista para iniciar una familia. —Dice ella sintiéndose repentinamente a gusto con la idea.

— ¿Estás segura, Crystal? No quiero hacerte daño.

— Sí, solo se vive una vez y en cualquier momento podría no presentarse una oportunidad así.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Que sí, ya deja de preguntar— dice riendo.

"_Sé que estoy lista." _

"_Esta será la mejor noche de mi vida"_

* * *

Ambos amantes pasaron tres días seguidos consumando su amor, sin que ninguno de sus hermanos se enterase de aquello. Crystal estaba ilusionada con la idea de que en sus entrañas se pudiese formar un hermoso cachorro. Realmente no le extrañaría que ya estuviese ahí desde la primera noche, pero disfrutaba de una forma un poco rara el acto de procrear. Cierto, era doloroso y a la vez placentero. Lo que más le gustaba de dicha acción era que no solo ella lo disfrutaba, su amado era el que estaba más a gusto con la idea que ella. Esa era su razón principal para seguir haciéndolo: verlo feliz.

El día parecía que iba a ser monótono como los demás. Levantarse temprano, cuidar a Simba, ayudar a su hermana y las demás leonas con la cacería. Lo que desconocía era que ese día iba a ser muy diferente a los demás. En lugar de ser ella la que madrugara, fueron Mufasa y Sarabi, por capricho de su pequeño sobrino que, a diferencia de su cuñado, recordó la promesa que este le hizo sobre mostrarle el reino.

Eso era un alivio, porque significaba que no tendría que lidiar con Simba hasta el mediodía. La cacería fue la única cosa en su rutina de no cambio, en esta ocasión cazaron a un par de cebras, guardándole un muslo a Taka. Al concluir la cacería, su hermana le informo que Mufasa estaría ocupado gran parte del día alejando a las hienas. Por supuesto, fingió preocupación, pues por dentro se encontraba jubilosa con la idea de que su molesto rey no estaría molestándola ese día y tendría parte de la tarde libre para pasarla con su pareja.

Sin más demora y con el muslo de cebra en la boca, Crystal corrió hasta llegar a la cueva del león de melena negra. Este se encontraba de espaldas, aparentemente perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Depositó con sumo cuidado el trozo de carne y se aproximó a este haciendo el menor ruido posible. Coloco sus dos patas sobre los ojos del macho, tomándolo momentáneamente por sorpresa. Hubiese atacado de no ser porque reconocía ese peculiar aroma que la caracterizaba.

— Adivina, ¿quién soy?

— ¿Mi único amor? —dice él, alegre.

— Sí, quiero aprovechar que Mufasa no estará por aquí y tener por fin una tarde juntos como antes—dice feliz

—Estoy seguro de que tardará mucho tiempo. —Dice él lamiendo la mejilla de ella—. Tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —pregunta ella, con aparente inocencia. Aunque continúa en su etapa receptiva.

— Podemos pasear por la sabana hasta encontrar un lugar donde Sarabi no nos encuentre.

— Buena idea, ella seguramente me buscará en un rato para que cuide a Simba. —Responde ella, caminando detrás de él.

— ¿Has pensado que podríamos tener cachorros?

— Seguramente, hemos estado tres días en eso. Yo pienso decirle a Mufasa que nos amamos y si estoy esperando cachorros ya no podrá negarse.

— Yo se lo diré. —Le dice Scar—. No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme.

— No creo que sea conveniente. La ventaja conmigo es que no se atrevería a golpearte. —Dice preocupada

— No te preocupes, ya no quiero ocultar lo nuestro, quiero decirle a Mufasa en su cara que somos pareja.

— Te digo eso, porque no quiero criar sin padre a mis cachorros. —lo regaña.

— ¿No podré hacerte cambiar de opinión, verdad? — dice mirándola a los ojos

— Deja de hacer eso. —dice sonrojada ya que le encantan sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —dice él, riendo y se acerca aún más. Taka recibe una lamida en su mejilla.

— Porque, siempre que lo haces no puedo decirte que no. — dice ella, riendo.

— Te amo Crystal. — Él ríe y acaricia su cabeza con la suya.

— Y yo a ti, no perdamos más tiempo. Aún deseo continuar con nuestra planificación familiar. — dice coqueta ya que esta algo excitada. Se avergüenza del tono que uso.

Él ríe y la sigue acariciando

—Amaré a este cachorro, desde que nazca sabrá que estoy orgulloso de él.

—Lo sé, y yo lo amaré porque será igual a ti.

—Yo quiero que sea igual a ti.

—Tendrá algo de ambos, vámonos.

Él la sigue tratando de disimilar que le gusta aparearse con ella, ambos leones tras culminar su acto pasional que deja exhaustos a ambos. Scar Lame con delicadeza la oreja de Crystal al llegar él al clímax.

—Hoy tuviste más energía que ayer ¿estas celebrando algo? — pregunta divertida.

Ella no sospecha que la verdadera razón por la que esta tan feliz es porque planea deshacerse de Simba ese día. Para eso necesita a las hienas que su hermano ahuyento esa mañana.

—Nuestra relación. —dice riendo recostado a su lado.

—Creo que debemos regresar. En la noche podemos hacerlo otra vez para estar realmente seguros de que tendremos un cachorro.

—Por supuesto, Crystal. —dice sonriéndole. — ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarlo?

—Ya pensaré algo— dice ella, retirándose.

* * *

Cuando ella regresa a las cercanías de la Roca del Rey, estuvo ocupada con su pequeño sobrino, pues la esperaba para jugar. Y era un mal momento para ello, pues Crystal solo pensaba en una cosa en esa ocasión, y era en descansar. Obviamente, no podía ser sincera con él a la hora de explicarle su apatía. Solo podía negarse firmemente a satisfacer el capricho del infante.

— No puedo Simba, —dijo la leona—, estoy muy cansada.

— ¿Estás enferma tía Crystal? — Pregunta el pequeño cachorro con preocupación al ver a su tía así. Simba se acercó a ella con las orejas abajo, y puso su pata en uno de sus hombros.

—Algo así. —Replicó ella, seguido de un bostezo—. En una hora estaré más que dispuesta a corretear contigo.

Aquella escusa molesta un poco a Simba, pero alguien. de inmediato piensa en quien podría ser nuevo compañero de juego, corriendo alrededor de su tía. Luego de ver el panorama, el pequeño león se dirige a la cueva de Scar, y eso aflige a Crystal ya que él no tiene la misma paciencia que ella para lidiar con él.

—Simba, no creo que sea buena idea ver a tú tío ahora—le dice avergonzada.

— ¿También está enfermo?

— Sí, sí lo está. —Miente.

Su sobrino la desobedece y de todas formas se va a la cueva de Scar, a ver si él puede jugar con él. Seguramente él aprovecharía para escuchar las fantásticas cosas que le enseño su padre.

Sin saber que su tía lo seguía de cerca, teniendo que verse obligada a levantarse a pesar de su cansancio. Se escondió para en una saliente que se encontraba arriba de la cueva y podía oír perfectamente la conversación que tuvieron tío y sobrino en ese lugar. Realmente le molestaba la prepotencia que tenía Simba a tan corta edad de ni siquiera ser el rey, y ya presumir cosas que no eran suyas.

Deseaba que de esperar un cachorro este no fuera así de pedante. Quería a Simba, pero sentía que sus padres lo consentían demasiado. Luego de una breve conversación, Simba se retira. Aprovechando esa situación para hablar un poco más con su pareja.

— De saber que no te gustaban, no hubiera hecho esa adivinanza. —bromea Crystal, mientras va entrando a la cueva.

— No es eso, ahora no tenía muchas de hablar con Simba. —Replica el león marcado, con algo de indiferencia.

— Te entiendo, yo le dije que no te molestara. Es muy irrespetuoso para su edad.

— Ya ves por qué no lo soporto, siempre me está buscando.

— Es un buen ejemplo de cómo no educar a nuestro cachorro.

"_Va a ser el cachorro perfecto, un caballero como su padre_" piensa ilusionada la leona.

"_Espero que mi cachorro no sea tan arrogante". _Piensa de ultimo el león de ojos verdes mientras mira con amor a su dulce Crystal. Quien literalmente es la única leona a la que ama más que a nada.

Continuara.


End file.
